


Trust

by GoggledGamer9267



Series: Keith and Aiden Adventures [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoggledGamer9267/pseuds/GoggledGamer9267
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith is still shaken up about what has happened to him. Aiden wants to always be there for him and there's only one way to ensure that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long. Life got in the way.

Aiden sighed as he walked through the hallway of the main mafia base. Keith had him very worried. He didn't want to leave Keith alone at home, but he had no choice. He couldn't bring Keith to the base unless he was granted permission. Until that happened, he had to pray that Keith would be alright. As he reached his boss's office, two guards blocked him off.   
"Why are you here, Black Ace? The boss hasn't called for you," one guard said.   
"It's important that I speak with him. It will only take a few minutes."   
"The boss is a very busy man. What makes you think he has time for you?"   
"I know that, but it is of high importance. It involves the Guardians." The guard was about to respond until he heard something in his ear piece.   
"Yes, sir, I understand." The guard glared at Aiden. "The boss is willing to speak with you." The guards let them passed. Once inside, Aiden slightly bowed in respect.   
"Thanks for allowing me to speak with you, boss." Aiden stood up straight to look his boss in the eye. His boss nodded.   
"It does seem important since you are here. You hardly come to visit unless I call for you." His boss chuckled and Aiden couldn't help but smile.   
"That is true. You see, I can't receive missions for awhile. I'm placing Claude in charge." The boss lifted a brow in interest.   
"Oh, why the sudden time off?"   
"Some personal things have come up."   
"Your cousin?" Aiden nodded.   
"What happened?"   
"It's not my right to say, but let's just say his parents have lost his trust." The boss nodded.   
"I see. Well, I'll give you the time off, if you let me meet your cousin." Aiden looked at his boss in confusion.   
"Why the sudden interest?"   
"You've told me a lot about your cousin, and I think it's high time I met him. You can bring him here tomorrow." Aiden nodded.   
"Understood. Thank you for your time." He bowed again and left the room. At least he wouldn't have to worry about leaving Keith home alone.   
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Keith sat on the couch staring into nothing. Aiden had left three hours ago. That night kept repeating in his head. He remembered the words spoken and the beating he took. He was lucky he got out before things got worse. He was scared his parents would find him. He jumped when he heard the door open. He was shaking when he heard it close and footsteps come towards him.   
"It's ok. It's only me," he heard. He relaxed once he realized it was Aiden. Aiden gently rubbed Keith's back. He was trying his best to get his cousin back to the way he was.   
"Did you eat?" Keith nodded. Aiden gave a sigh of relief.   
"That's good. Listen, I have to go back to the base tomorrow, but this time you're coming with me ok?" Keith nodded again. It was better than having his mind eat him alive. Aiden sat next to Keith.   
"You still having nightmares?" Keith nodded.   
"Are they as bad as before?" Keith shook his head.   
"Worse?" Keith nodded. Aiden patted his lap.  
"Come on. I know you're tired. I'm right here." Keith slowly laid down and place his head on Aiden's lap. Aiden was stroking his hair in order to null him to sleep. Within five minuted, Keith was fast asleep. Aiden sighed. If only his boss could see what he was like before his parents turned on him. He glared at the fading bruises on Keith's neck. He will never let Keith be hurt like that again.   
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Aiden sighed as the men in the car drove him to base. Keith was sitting close to him and staring at the floor. He was plucking at the material of his jeans. Aiden hasn't seen Keith like this in years. When the car stopped, Aiden looked out the window to see that they had arrived. He nudged Keith.   
"We're here." Keith nodded and followed Aiden out the car. They walked into the base. Keith stayed close to Aiden. The place was huge. He felt like he was in a palace. Everyone that they walked passed stared at him. He got even closer to Aiden in an attempt to hide. Aiden gave him a reassuring smile. Soon, they came up to a door with two guards in front. They looked at Aiden and then at Keith. They nodded and let them pass.   
"Boss," Aiden said bowing slightly. Keith did the same as him.   
"Aiden, good to see you. So, this must be the famous Keith." They both stood up straight.   
"Yes," Aiden answered. The boss stood up to get a better look at Keith. He noticed the fading bruises on his neck and face.   
"Oh, I see what you mean by lost trust. How bad was the damage?"   
"Only a couple of bruises. Nothing broken. I was lucky to get there when I did." The boss was about to touch Keith's head, but he flinched. Aiden rubbed his back.   
"It's ok. He won't hurt you." Keith nodded lightly. The boss placed his hand on Keith's head and lightly rubbed it.   
"You're a good kid. Aiden would tell me how lively you are. It's sad to see all that life had been sucked right out of you." Keith relaxed a little. The man before him was very nice to him. The boss looked at Aiden.   
"I'll give you the time off you wanted. In return, I wanna see this kid with the life back in him." Aiden nodded.   
"Thank you." The boss smiled.   
"It's nothing. Well, I shouldn't keep you here for much longer. I hope you'll be ok, Keith." Keith nodded in response. With a slight bow, Aiden and Keith left the base.   
While in the car, Keith was looking at the floor once more. Aiden was looking out the window. He jumped when he heard a soft voice.   
"He was...nice," he heard. He turned his head to see Keith running his finger along the stitching of the car seat.   
"Will...Aiden protect me...from mom and dad?" Aiden smiled. He cupped Keith's face and kissed him gently. When they parted, he could see the tiniest bit of life back in Keith's dull eyes.   
"I will always protect you."   
"Because your my master?"   
"And because we are family." Keith nodded and laid his head on Aiden's lap. Aiden petted his head.   
"I won't let them hurt you."


End file.
